Treat her wounds
by queenwithballs
Summary: Got the inspiration from Zippi44 on DeviantArt - she's a great artist and her drawings are amazing so go check her out! :3 NaLu One-shot, enjoy! c:


Lucy sat on a chair in her room. With no one around it was so quiet. So peaceful. Even if she could gain concentration and calmness – she missed everyone. She'd been alone all day.

The bandages that covered up areas on her body was itching and she mostly felt like just ripping all of them off. She wanted to scratch every single wound on her body until she was bleeding. But unfortunately she couldn't make her desires realistic. She was still a patient at the hospital even thought they let her go a while ago. It was all because of Natsu. He insisted on that he would take care of her -which she knew that he wouldn't be able to. He was like a little boy, simply too immature. But then again, him always be there to help made her feel special. Natsu had his own way of showing that he cared and it was pretty sweet.

"Luce, you should be in bed", she looked up and saw the dragon slayer sitting on the windowsill. His unusual frown made her stand up and reassure him that she was fine.

"I'm okay, really." Natsu jumped down at her bed who was standing right underneath the open window. As he made it comfortable he patted at the spot next to him for her to sit down. When she shook her head he sighed. "I can sit here thank you", she said and sat down at the chair again. The boy shrugged. "Your loss." His childish comment made her smile. When he noticed he made a toothy grin visible. "You smiled." He continued grinning as he stood up and walked up to her.

"Yeaahh – I do that a lot.. HEY STOP IT!" He had picked her up and now she was hanging in his arms. She squeaked when he pulled her even further up and looked her straight in the eyes.

"The doctor said that you need to rest so I'm going to put you in your bed now." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "So you actually listened to what that poor man had to say – before you almost turned his skin to charcoal." Lucy was surprised. Natsu was actually trying his best to make her feel good. Just watching him strain like that was satisfying enough. He lowered her curvy body down against the fluffy sheets. He was dead serious. When she was laying underneath the covers he wiped away a drop of sweat from his forehead. "You're always so stubborn." He giggled while showing his usual I-win-you-lose smile. God, he was adorable sometimes Lucy thought.

Lucy laid in her bed and Natsu was sitting next to her. They had been in those positions for a while now. Lucy was almost ripping her clothes and bandages of because of the itching by now. She wanted the torment to be over, now. She was scratching on the surface of her gauze lightly.

Natsu had noticed. "Lucy stop, don't." He pulled her hand away with his gently. "That reminds me why I came in the first place". Lucy looked up on him in confusion. He leaned forward and Lucy held her breath. What was that silly boy up to now? When he was so close to her wounded body parts that she could feel his breath she started to freak out a little. "Wait, what are you doing?" She was paralyzed by terror by now. Sure, he had seen her naked and carried her and stuff but then again that was in the heat of the moment when they were on missions. It wasn't like she wanted him too either. When his warm lips lightly touched her scars she bounced right up. "Na-natsu, what are you doing?" She could feel her insecurity creep under her skin. It wasn't like it was a everyday happening that she got scared. Actually she was a confident figure and for that she was proud.

"Hush and sit still." He continued kissing her smoothly at her damaged parts. She tried not to make sounds but unfortunately she failed. "Lucy, why are you groaning?" As she held her breath she tried to explain. "You-you..", but it didn't lead nowhere. Natsu interrupted. "Mirajane told me that if I touch your wounds with my lips they'll heal faster." His overwhelming dumbness. Seriously, one could tell him anything and he would believe it. Didn't he have some commonsense?

Lucy couldn't help but continue to groan. This was so stupid. "Stop – ahh.." She bit her lip to keep quiet. "I'm almost done", he said. When his lips trembled upwards towards her neck she wasn't sure she could take it. "No.." Her voice died out. He grabbed her upper body right under her chest which reminded her of an embrace. Then he pulled her closer and brushed away her hair and began kissing her neck. His hand headed towards her spine and she couldn't help but giggle. He was really dense.

"Your face is the only place that's left", he said and she shivered. He seriously was gutsy even thought he didn't knew about the sexual tension between them at the moment.

"Na-", her words trailed off when he kissed her forehead. "Be quiet." He was so serious.

That idiot. He held her puny jaw in a decisive grip. "You even got one there, right next to your mouth." He kissed her softly.

"Natsu.." Hearing his name he snapped out of it. "I didn't realize.." He blushed madly. "It's okay", she said while laughing at him. "I actually liked it."

She didn't mean to say those words but still, she had. "You did?" Natsu seemed confused. But then he smiled childishly. "Maybe I can treat you again sometime!"


End file.
